


Just Like Old Times

by SharingNeedles



Category: Rupaul’s drag race
Genre: AU, Alaska Thunderfuck 5000 - Freeform, M/M, RuPaul’s Drag Race - Freeform, Sharon Needles - Freeform, shalaska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharingNeedles/pseuds/SharingNeedles
Summary: Aaron and Justin go to a small shop and find makeup. Justin gets an idea, Aaron isn’t very fond of it.





	Just Like Old Times

Sharon and Alaska had been on tour together for about a month now. Today was one of their few days off. Sharon and Alaska resided on hangers and styrofoam heads, while Aaron and Justin finally had a day to themselves. Both boys planned to meet at 2 and go out for lunch. Aaron went to Justins apartment, and greeted him with a signature Aaron Coady, dopey, toothy smile. 

For all Justin knew, Aaron was probably coked up or drunk, as he always was, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. The two then made their way to the front sidewalk outside of the hotel. Small shops lined the streets. Neither knew what town they were in. After touring for so long, you forget where you are. 

Aaron walked faster than Justin, eyes wide like an excited kid, taking in all of the interesting stores. Aaron stumbled upon a store called “Strange and Unusal Things”. He grabbed Justin by the wrist and dragged him into the small, dimly lit shop. Both boys stood in awe, staring at the odd antiques. The front room seemed to be an unusual antiques museum of sorts. Aaron heard a low humming noise and looked to see that the back of the store was a tattoo parlor.

Realizing that neither of them had the money on them to get a tattoo, or wanted a tattoo at that, Aaron and Justin left to avoid an awkward conversation. They ran out into the street, giggling and reflecting on how many stupid things they’d done like that when they were together. 

This time, Justin led Aaron down the sidewalk to look at the stores.  Aaron would tell an inappropriate joke or two whenever they passed an obscure store.  A black, sparkling sign caught Justin’s eye. It said “blackheart cosmetics”. Justin nudged Aaron, and the older jumped happily, guessing that the store sold gothic makeup, perfect for Sharon Needles. 

The boys walked into the shop, it was lit much better than the other store. Aaron looked and saw an assortment of dark liquid lipsticks and eyeshadows with obscure names, pointed, metallic makeup brushes, and a small accessories section in the back. Justin tried to look for Brown and black eyeshadows, because Alaska could always use more eyeshadow. Suddenly, a thought popped into Justin’s head.

“Hey Aaron! We should do each other’s makeup tonight just for fun! We can post pictures online. The kids will love it”

“Are you sure? Yknow, everyone online might get the wrong idea”

“From me doing your makeup? Ha! No, c’mon just let me do it, pleeeeeaasse?”

Justin used his drawn out Alaska voice to emphasize the word please, and Aaron gave in and nodded. The two decided to pick out the  makeup they would put on the other. Justin was excited, almost forgetting to pay on the way out. He nearly ran back to the hotel. Aaron, on the other hand, was skeptical about this. He walked back slowly, laughing to himself when he saw Justin smile at him. God, Justin was hot. 

Aaron had never stopped loving Justin. He’d been trying to sober up to make Justin happy. Because he’d do anything to make Justin happy and see his smile. 

When the two got to Justin’s hotel, Justin put all of the makeup that he got on the small table next to the tv. Aaron laid his makeup out on the bathroom counter.  Justin also took out his suitcase of his own drag makeup and put put it on the bed.  Aaron looked at the suitcase, brows knitted together.

“Justin this is no fair!! You have all of your makeup here! I only have the makeup we bought!”

“You can use some of mine if you want. Just don’t break it!”

It was Justin’s turn to do Aaron’s makeup. He rummaged through the new makeup they had just bought and began. He hadn’t been this close to Aaron since they were together. His hands were on both sides of Aaron’s face, trying to look at how he did on Aaron’s brows. Really, he was looking at Aaron’s blue eyes, like pools of life, so deep you could swim in them. Justin tried to get the thoughts out of his head and continue painting the older boy.  Putting on Aaron’s burgundy lipstick was the hardest part, Trying to ignore how sweet his injectable-filled lips would taste. After about an hour, Justin was completely finished with his Sharon/ Alaska hybrid.  He couldn’t help but think that Aaron looked amazing, as both Sharon, Alaska, AND Aaron.

Aaron led Justin to the bathroom where his makeup was laid out. Aaron convinced himself that Justin was happy without him  and that he should just focus on the makeup. Justin had a great face structure, Aaron noticed, his heart swelling out of his chest whenever his fingers grazed Justin’s cheekbones. As Aaron was doing Justin’s eyeshadow, he couldn’t help but noticed that Justin was staring at him, thinking Aaron didn’t know.

Aaron caught the younger boy off guard when he broke the silence,” Just like old times, eh? Back when I used to give you tips on how to change those god awful brows on Alaska” 

Both boys chuckled

“Hey Aaron, do you ever miss it? Yknow, us? Justin and Aaron, Sharon and Alaska?”

Aaron nodded awkwardly, and continued applying eyeshadow. When Aaron got to Justin’s lips,  
He couldn’t help himself. He finished putting on the nude peachy color and looked into Justin’s eyes. They could feel each other’s breath, neither knew what to do.

Aaron made the first move and connected their lips, closing the gap between them. Justin felt at home, like his lips still fit with Aaron’s perfectly. When the two pulled back for air, Aaron chuckled.

“What?” Justin asked

“Oh nothing, you’re just covered in smeared black lipstick now”

Both boys laughed and realized how much they missed the other. Needless to say, Aaron didn’t bother going back to his hotel that night.


End file.
